Zenith (Legendary Defender)
Zenith 'Zen' Jackson is the son Of Seri and Unnamed Father, Step son of Ryan Jackson, an older half-brother of Gina, Allura's cousin and nephew of the late King Alfor. He is also a member of the Rebel Fighters along with Matthew Holt, Pidge's Older brother. His whereabouts and status remain undetermined until Gina discovers that he and Pidge's brother Matt has been rescued by a group of rebels who do not appear to have connections with the Blade of Marmora. He and Matt is soon located by Pidge and Gina and returns with her to the Castle of Lions to join the Voltron Coalition. At the end of season 8 Zenith became King of New Altea to honored his cousin Allura and his family, marrying Romelle and became a father of Prince Alfor II and Princess Seri II Appearance Zenith has the appearance of a tall older boy with brown skin, white hair he bares resemblance to his late uncle Alfor. As an Altean, his ears are pointed at the top rather than rounded, and he has small sickle-shaped marks of light blue situated on his cheekbones, right under each of his ice blue eyes. The pupils of his eyes have a noticeable lavender in the center of them. Zenith's hair is cut just above his shoulders and he has long bangs swept to the right of his face. Zen has a thin scar under his right eye, curving from his nose to his jawline. His rebel fighter gear is largely concealed under a dark gray cloak comprised of two pieces of cloth secured to his body at his waist. Even without his cloak, Matt wears a dark gray cowl at his neck long enough to wear as a hood. For his rebel fighter gear, he has a mask to conceal his face. Zen wears a black space suit under a white chest plate attached to orange and blue sleeves, with gray arm bracers and black gloves. Zen also wears grey pants with a large gray holster on his right hip where he stores his staff weapon in a smaller form. He appears to keep his shins wrapped in white cloth and wears over-sized black boots. In the past Zen used to wear human outfit of a red tank top and black sweatpants. After returning to Earth for the first time in five years, Zenith is noticeably taller, standing roughly a head as his father. He has also grown his hair out into a thick ponytail held in place just below the base of his neck. And his facial features have matured to be longer and leaner with age. Personality Zenith is calm and kind, brave, strong, compassionate like his mother. He usually looks out for his younger sister. Like his Uncle Alfor, he opposes violence and killing, and believes in goodness. He is the wisest like his sibling and like his mother, trying to solve the conflicts between them. Since the death of his mother he decide to fight along side Voltron to help the universe. He rarely loses his temper but when pushed over the limit he will attack those who make him angry. Even though Zenith does what he believes in, he can be reckless at times and has a single minded spirit. Though he's very persevering in achieving his goals, he still cares very much about the well-being of his friends and family. Ability Equipment: * Naginata: '''His bo-staff has a built switch blade on one end but more tech. '''Skills: * Hand to Hand Combat: '''During time with his mother and step dad he learn basic and advanced combat, When with the rebels he became expert of combat like his sister Gina. * '''Technician and Communication: '''Thanks his step dad Zenith learn technician. He enjoys tinkering with items he finds in the junkyards and in the abandoned parts where he often patrols, which have allowed him to make his bow staff. '''Others Ability: * Altean Heritage: Like his sister and cousin, he can read Altean language. He has alo an * Mimicking: As an Altean Zen exhibits the ability to alter his form by increasing his height and turning his skin a different color like his cousin Allura. Trivia * He looked like his uncle King Alfor. * He and Gina train together whenever they can. *Hes a bit similar to Sirius form the Ginga Series (which I was inspired by) *Like Allura, Zen was born before Lotor, but because he was put in a stasis sleep for 10,000 years and he instead experienced those 10,000 years' worth of time, Lotor is older than him. Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:NightShade2K18 Category:Characters Category:Royal Family